


Sorry For Loving You

by damienmeraki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienmeraki/pseuds/damienmeraki
Summary: Hyunwoo feels that he is distracting Kihyun from his job and decides that breaking up will solve their problems.





	1. Shoot Me

"Kihyun, let's break up,"

 

"What?"

 

Hyunwoo flinched at the tone of Kihyun's voice, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so that he can retreat back home and cry his eyes out. Realization hit Hyunwoo when he remembered that he has been staying with Kihyun ever since the latter got his job. Where exactly is home for Hyunwoo?

 

"Let's break up," Hyunwoo repeated, he felt his heart being ripped into two as he said those words. Hyunwoo knows, the moment he gets up and leaves, it's over. All the years they spent together, the words of affection exchanged between the two lovers, the gentle caresses that woke Hyunwoo from his slumber, the heart-warming meals prepared for him, the intimate moments they shared and the deep connection that fostered from their stable friendship, all of it will be gone.

 

"I - I don't understand, why?" Kihyun stuttered, Hyunwoo saw the younger's bottom lip quiver, the table slightly shaking from Kihyun's trembling hands. Hyunwoo let out a sigh and gave Kihyun a reassuring smile, placing his hand on top of Kihyun's, his thumb gently caressing the back of Kihyun's hand to soothe the younger.

 

"Kihyun-"

 

"Is it because I don't come home as often? Is it because you feel lonely? Hyunwoo if that's the case, I'll come home every night, I promise, I'll come back to you no matter what, so please ... don't tell me that you want to break up, I promise that I'll-"

 

Hyunwoo felt his heart shattering by the second, he silenced Kihyun by holding the younger's hand gently, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. Tears welled up in Kihyun's eyes and he broke into a sob as Hyunwoo stared at the Kihyun's face, he has to leave, Hyunwoo can't bear to see him cry.

 

"It isn't your fault Kihyun, it's mine, if only you haven't met me, your life would have been better," Hyunwoo whispered and stood up silently, making his way out of the cafe. He heard the chair scrapped roughly against the floor and he was held back by a firm grip on his wrist.

 

"Son Hyunwoo, I am not accepting this without a proper explanation," Hyunwoo turned around to see Kihyun's burning gaze, his cheeks tainted with angry tears. Lifting a hand to wipe away Kihyun's tears, Hyunwoo bent down to press a gentle kiss on Kihyun's lips, his free hand holding Kihyun's chin in place. Hyunwoo pulled away just before Kihyun could register the kiss into his mind and Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a sad smile.

 

"Good bye,"

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

To be woken up in the middle of the night was not appreciated by Hoseok, especially after a long day of work, but his irritation died down when he saw Hyunwoo at his door. Sobbing mess would have been an understatement. The barista ushered the upset man into his apartment and made him wash his face before he called Minhyuk and Jooheon to come by his apartment. Hoseok considered calling Hyungwon but decided against it, he didn't want to rush the male who was probably stuck in a traffic jam somewhere in the city.

 

After he finished his calls with Jooheon and Minhyuk, Hoseok made his way to the kitchen to prepare mugs of hot chocolate for Hyunwoo and the expected guests. By the time Hoseok brought the tray of hot chocolate out, Hyunwoo has already made himself comfortable on Hoseok's couch.

 

Hoseok set the tray down on the coffee table and sat beside Hyunwoo on the couch, pulling the older into a hug. He could feel Hyunwoo tense underneath his touch but it was soon replaced with trembling and Hyunwoo finds himself breaking into sobs.

 

"I did the right thing didn't I? Breaking up with him was the right thing to do wasn't it?" Hyunwoo sobbed, his hand was trembling as he held on to Hoseok's shirt, his tears soaking it. Hoseok stayed silent as he pulled Hyunwoo into his chest, gently patting his back as he continues to listen to Hyunwoo.

 

"It's better this way, all I ever do is distract him, I'm the reason why his life is difficult, if he didn't meet me, he would have had a better life," Hyunwoo sobbed and Hoseok pulled him closer.

 

“Hyunwoo ... don't say that,” Hoseok mumbled as he continued to pat Hyunwoo’s back. It broke Hoseok's heart to see his best friend so beaten up from a shattered heart, Hoseok wonders how long exactly will Hyunwoo recover.

 

The doorbell rang and Hoseok apologized to Hyunwoo before he pulls away and rushes to open the door. He watches as Minhyuk and Jooheon greeted him enthusiastically before they entered his apartment like a torpedo. Hoseok watched as the duo threw themselves onto Hyunwoo and started to cuddle him, showering him with words of comfort as his sobs start to die down. Hoseok chuckled and shakes his head, grateful that Hyunwoo has his colleagues to comfort him.

 

Hoseok closed the door and was about to join the three when his phone rang, he excused himself to the kitchen before picking up the phone.

 

“Hey babe? I’ll be home late, Kihyun just called me in to his office to discuss about Park Hyungki's theft case,” Hoseok had to hold back a chuckle, he doubt Kihyun wanted to talk about criminal matters.

 

“It’s fine Hyungwon, I’ve got Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo in the apartment,” Hoseok chuckled. Silence could be heard through the end of the line and Hoseok internally cursed, _so much for keeping secrets_.

 

“What are they doing in our apartment? It’s already late, unless you’re telling me you’re hosting a sudden sleepover,” Hoseok could hear the exasperation in his boyfriend's voice and felt bad for him, his irritation and exhaustion won't subside if he meets Kihyun tonight.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have given you some notice in advance but I got carried away I guess," Hoseok lied. He hears Hyungwon sighing.

 

"Whatever, what's done is done, just make sure that they sleep on the couch tonight," Hyungwon muttered in a gruff voice. Hoseok sighed in relief and smiled.

 

 "Alright, I love you!"

 

"I love you too Hoseok," And Hyungwon ended the call, leaving Hoseok feeling warm and giddy.  _No Hoseok! Focus on the problem at hand! Hyunwoo needs you to comfort him!_ Hoseok internally scolded before making way to the living room. Greeted with the sight of a sleeping Hyunwoo, his head on Minhyuk's shoulder.

 

"How is he feeling?" Hoseok whispered, Minhyuk gave him a gentle smile.

 

"Hopefully he feels better, poor guy cried himself to sleep,"

 

Hoseok wanted to ask more or at least have a small discussion but decided against it, Hoseok was just as exhausted as Minhyuk and Jooheon, he'd rather hit the sack and talk when his mind was able to actually process information.

 

"Well, I'll be upstairs, if you need any blankets, I'll grab some for you?" Hoseok offered.

 

Minhyuk smiled but shook his head as Jooheon fell asleep on Hyunwoo.

 

"We'll be good, sweaters are enough,"

 

Hoseok smiles and mutters a 'Good Night' before he went to his bathroom and fell asleep the moment he hit his soft sheets.

 

 ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

"I can't believe that Son Hyunwoo! That man had the audacity to kiss me Jungkook, he KISSED me! Yet he dares to say 'Goodbye' and run away just like that!" Kihyun snarled, busy tidying up his already clean office. Jungkook could only nod awkwardly as he sat in his chair, praying that Changkyun or Hyungwon would come anytime soon.

 

"He's so frustrating! How bold of him to say that my life would've been better if I had not met him, excuse me Sir, if it weren't for you, I would've stayed behind in Goyang to attend to my mother's flower shop instead of being in Seoul, working as a police officer,not saying that I hate flowers or what not but-"

 

Kihyun continued to rant, Jungkook could only stay silent as he watched the older police officer sweep the floor, noticing that the pole of the dustpan started to shake from the tremble of Kihyun's hands.

 

"Kihyun hyung ..."

 

"Honestly, what did he do? He did nothing! Why should he apologize? I'm the one that's always too busy to come home! It's my fault for Pete's sake!" 

 

"Kihyun hyung,"

 

"Can't he see that it's not his fault?! It's mine! It has always been my fault!" Everything went quiet as Kihyun threw the dustpan and broom aside, his purple hair ruffled and messy as he fell to his knees, covering his face as he sobbed into his hands.

 

Jungkook got up from his seat and knelt beside Kihyun, hesitantly pulling him into an embrace. He hushed Kihyun softly whilst using his free hand to gently pat Kihyun's hair.

 

"Why Jungkook? I thought we would be able to handle the relationship, did I not take care of him? Did I not love him the way I used to? Is that why he wants to break up? Because I made him feel lonely?" Kihyun sobbed, his body trembling as it found support in Jungkook's embrace.

 

"I think not, give him time hyung, maybe he is just confused, maybe he just needs time to think and heal, reflect on something? Maybe that's why he broke the relationship off, he doesn't want to burden you with his worries," Jungkook suggested, relieved when Kihyun stopped sobbing.

 

"But he could've told me, I wouldn't mind, if it means that he'll be at ease, I would not feel the slightest bit burdened to listen to his worries," Kihyun sighed, wiping away the tears from his face furiously.

 

"Give him time Kihyun hyung, if he comes back, he comes back, if he leaves, then the only good you can do is to move on from him," Jungkook mumbles bitterly.

 

"It's the harsh reality huh?" Kihyun joked, sniffling a little as he felt exhaustion overcome his tired self, _when was the last time he got a goodnight's sleep?_

 

"Harsh reality alright," Jungkook chuckles. They sat in comfortable silence before Kihyun rested his head on Jungkook's chest, feeling drowsy.

 

"Thank you Jungkook-ah, I'm glad that you are my partner in this case," Kihyun mumbles as his eyelids closed and he started to drift off to sleep.

 

Jungkook's body tenses as he felt Kihyun fall asleep on him, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He shook his head and instead continued to pat Kihyun's head, his mind clouded with thoughts that betrayed his fragile heart.

 

"If only I had your gratefulness Kihyun hyung," Jungkook mumbles as he pressed a gentle kiss onto Kihyun's forehead.

 

"Jungkook?"

 

 

 


	2. If You Do

"Jungkook?"

 

Jungkook froze, his head snapped up almost immediately and fear laced his eyes when he sees Changkyun at the door, looking absolutely confused as to what he had just witnessed.

 

"C - Changkyun hyung, I can explain-" Jungkook was about to stand but the weight on his body prevented him from moving, he cursed his luck and looked away from Changkyun and Kihyun, staring at the floor in shame.

 

Silence befell the two police officers before Changkyun sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing Hyungwon.

 

"Changkyun hyung?" Jungkook looked up fearfully, was Changkyun going to call Hyungwon? To rush the lawyer over to the police station? Was Jungkook going to be interrogated in Kihyun's place? 

 

"I'd rather have silence when I'm attending to this call, do you understand me Jungkook? One word out of your mouth and I'll have you out of this station throughout my entire call," Changkyun snarls as he returned his attention to his call. Jungkook hung his head as he decided to admire Kihyun's facial features to pass time.

 

He couldn't blame Changkyun for being irritated, everyone in the Police Station was feeling the pressure. Everyone in the building could feel the heavy aura Kihyun's anger emitted as days passed. " _He probably mistook the place to be filled with gold and cash_ ," Jungkook had snorted when he read about the case assigned to him, it didn't make sense to Jungkook as to why anyone would want to steal blood from a blood bank.

 

However, the case took a dark turn when they received reports of victims suffering from ABO Incompatibility Reaction in hospitals, a rare medical malpractice. After further investigation, it has been suspected that Park Hyungki has been going around, attacking victims by injecting blood into them with filthy reused needles.

 

Ever since the case was brought up, Jungkook has noticed symptoms in sleep deprivation in the senior police officer. Jungkook had tried to sound out his concerns but he had always came into Kihyun's office in times when he was in a heated meeting with other parties, such as the time he walked in on Kihyun discussing about the case with Hyungwon and a doctor, Kim Seokjin.

 

Jungkook's train of thought was interrupted however, when he hears Changkyun's deep voice.

 

 

"Good evening Mr Chae, Officer Yoo has decided to call off your meeting with him," Silence could be heard at the other end of the line and just Changkyun was about to verify if Hyungwon was still alive, the lawyer spoke up.

 

"What's with the change of plans? Officer Im, you know Officer Yoo just as well as me, that man would not just call off a meeting no matter what matters arise on his side," Changkyun sighed, he wasn't ready for any headaches, he would rather be at home getting his rest before arriving the next morning with Kihyun breathing down his neck -not literally-.

 

"Mr. Chae, it is much appreciated if you would comply with his request, Officer Yoo has confidential issues to discuss with me and besides, wouldn't you appreciate a night where Officer Yoo doesn't interrupt your rest for work?" It wasn't Changkyun's intention to sound authoritative or disinterested, he doubt Hyungwon would want to waste his precious sleep time when he learns Kihyun isn't awake anyway.

 

"If it would keep your mind at ease, he will be expecting your presence by noon tomorrow," Changkyun adds in

 

"Understood, send my regards to him," The lawyer sighs and Changkyun hangs up on Hyungwon after replying with a short farewell, rubbing his temples. He'll apologize to Hyungwon tomorrow and hopefully be able to explain the situation to Hyungwon, that is,if he knows what the current situation is about.

 

"Would you mind explaining the situation?" Changkyun asked Jungkook as he put away his phone into one of his pockets, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn.

 

"I - I'll explain it once we get Officer Yoo back to his apartment," Jungkook mumbled. As much as he would like to get himself out of trouble with his senior, his thighs were starting to ache with the position he was sitting in. Changkyun nodded in understanding and bent down to scoop Kihyun up into his arms while Jungkook got up, wincing as the soreness shot up his thigh.

 

Changkyun cleared his throat and tilted his head towards the door and Jungkook bowed his head as he fumbled to open the door, keeping his head down as Changkyun walked out of the office with Kihyun in his arms. Jungkook switched off the lights in the office and closed the door behind him as he trailed behind Changkyun silently.

 

The ride to Kihyun's apartment was silent as Changkyun tried to focus on making sure they don't end up in a car crash whilst Jungkook was busy admiring the lights emitted by the street lamps, in an attempt to distract his mind. When Changkyun had finally arrived at the car park next to Kihyun's apartment, he instructed Jungkook to carry Kihyun back to his apartment while Changkyun tries to find a parking lot for his car.

 

As Jungkook carried the sleeping Officer in his arms, his heart betrayed him as it started to race again.

 

"Kihyun hyung, you're a little too much," Jungkook mumbles as he climbed up the stairs to Kihyun's apartment, deciding that his tired legs could handle the extra exercise. By the time Jungkook arrived at the doorstep of Kihyun's apartment,Changkyun was already waiting for them.

 

"I appreciate your bravado but I'd rather you reserve that for when we are less tired," Changkyun smiles, trying to joke to lighten the mood. Jungkook chuckled as Changkyun grabbed his key pouch, trying to find the spare key to Kihyun's apartment. It took awhile but the three males soon entered the apartment.

 

As they removed their shoes, Jungkook carried Kihyun into his bedroom, struggling to open the door knob. Changkyun came to his rescue and opened the door before Jungkook ran inside, his arms were probably strained by now. He gently placed sleeping Kihyun onto the bed before taking a spot by the side of Kihyun's bed, watching the sleeping man forlornly.

 

"Mind explaining to me about what I saw in the office, Jungkook?" Changkyun asked, leaning against the door frame. Jungkook sighed, his eyes still on Kihyun.

 

"Hyunwoo broke up with Kihyun today," Jungkook mumbles, caressing Kihyun's head as he studied Kihyun's face, void of the tired lines that marred his beautiful skin. Silence befall between the two males as Changkyun registered what Jungkook said. As much as Changkyun wants to ask what happened, he knew what was going on in Jungkook's mind.

 

 Changkyun walked towards his subordinate, placing a hand on Jungkook's shoulder and squeezed it gently, giving him a sympathetic smile

 

"Whatever you're thinking right now, get rid of them Jungkook, you'll get hurt if you act on your feelings," Changkyun warned softly. He knew of the younger's feelings towards his senior, it was obvious, but maybe everyone around them was dense enough to not notice. 

 

Changkyun never failed to notice the way Jungkook stares at Kihyun, eyes filled with admiration and love, a love Jungkook knows that will never be returned as long as Hyunwoo was by Kihyun's side.

 

However, that didn't stop the fire in Jungkook, he persisted. He trains for a rock hard body like Hyunwoo in hopes that Kihyun would notice, he sings regularly when he is on break to get Kihyun's attention because he knows Kihyun likes listening to Jungkook sing and he always tried to finish his tasks on time to earn Kihyun's praise.

 

It was a dangerous game Jungkook was playing at, Kihyun was Jungkook’s Sun, sadly, he would never be Kihyun's lovely Moon for Hyunwoo earned that prize, long before Jungkook had even met the older male. 

 

“You know I can’t do that Changkyun hyung,” Jungkook whispered as his fingers caressed Kihyun’s cheek.

 

”I fell in too deep to get myself out unscathed,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested to learn more about ABO Incompatibility Reaction, read here : https://www.healthline.com/health/abo-incompatibility
> 
> I’m not sure if this chapter seemed a little rushed but I apologise for it, my brain has been lacking in literature cells due to my examinations, however, I’m thankful for your comments and kudos, knowing that my story piqued your interest reminds me that I can’t just give up on my story and that I have to continue it. Tha k you for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Update

Hey guys! It's the author here, I appreciate that all of you readers enjoy this story. Initially, I had wrote out the whole story in advance and was about the publish them when I forgot to save the drafts. They ended up being deleted and I couldn't find any extra drafts on my computer, this dampened my mood a lot but I still want to give this story a chance so hence, I'll be taking time to rewrite the whole story, hopefully better then this version, for all of my dear readers. I apologize for leaving all of you with just two chapters but I promise that I'll come back with the full story in tow!


	4. Question

Hello there readers! I hope all of you are feeling well and are supporting MX's SHOOTOUT Comeback! Don't forget to stream ;)

 

HAHA, other then this, I've been meaning to ask, would it be alright if I shorten the fanfiction? Originally, it was supposed to have 10-15 chapters but I've been hit with writer's block and I can't concentrate as I have to handle some of my relationships with my close friends currently, so I might have to shorten the fanfiction to around 3-5 chapters. Will this be alright? If it isn't, I'll try my best to get back on the 10-15 chapters track.


	5. Announcement (Spoilers!)

Hi guys! After such a long wait, I have good news!

 

'Sorry For Loving You' will be republished as 'I Love You, Officer Yoo' on the 15th of December, as a chaptered fanfiction for Showki Master Bingo Challenge under the prompt, Break Up, so do look forward to the new version! I won't be deleting this version as I want to keep it as a personal memento. I'll also be changing my user from Shire_el to damienmeraki (simply because I don't click much with shire anymore)

 

Now some of you may be wondering, why am I renaming a perfectly good title into something that sounds cringy and generic? Initially, 'Sorry For Loving You' had its own original plot which did not involve Jungkook (He was supposed to be in an A/B/O Fanfiction, I'll share a little about it later) The title itself came from a song which has the same name, sung by Anthony Neely (It's really really good!)

 

In the story, Shownu falls in love with Kihyun, who was his junior in dance class and starts dating him when he finds out that Kihyun returns his feelings. However, Shownu became self-conscious and doubts that he is a good boyfriend for Kihyun and leaves the younger without a goodbye, becoming a JYP trainee along the way to help him move on from Kihyun. When he got kicked out of JYP, Shownu becomes a trainee at Starship and meets Kihyun there, to his dismay, he debuted in Monsta X with Kihyun. A generic plotline but yep.

 

As for the A/B/O fanfiction, the universe mechanics and Jungkook's past is inspired by the webtoon, 'Our Omega Leadernim'. However, I will clarify that **ONLY** the universe mechanics and Jungkook's past is inspired by MIJIN-nim's webtoon, everything else is derived from my ideas. I recommend reading the webtoon because it has an amazing plot and a beautiful art style.

 

**[I'm gonna be spoiling the beginning of the story so feel free to scroll down till the bolded line]**

**Warning: Mentions of suicide, skip if you're uncomfortable**

 

Jungkook's first love is Omega Kihyun who is his senior and singing mentor. Unfortunately, they lose contact when Kihyun moved back to his hometown in Goyang and left Jungkook under his friend, Yoongi's care. Jungkook loses hope that he will ever see Kihyun again after waiting for 7 years and he is later further disappointed when his results came out and identified him as an Omega. Jungkook tries to keep his life together until the constant abuse gets to him and he goes back to the music school where he first met Kihyun to commit suicide at the roof of the building.

 

However, Kihyun makes it in time to save Jungkook and brings him to his apartment in Seoul (If I do end up writing this story, you'll understand why he was back in Busan) where he lives with Omega Minhyuk. Kihyun nurses and takes care of Jungkook while trying to hide the fact that he is an Alpha. 

 

Yes, Minhyuk and Jungkook both like Kihyun, however-

 

**I'll spoil it till here, THE END**

 

I am still contemplating if I should write the mentioned fanfictions, share with me your thoughts and maybe I'll have that small ounce of inspiration to write them. (The name of the Minhyuk/Kihyun/Jungkook fanfiction is: Piece Of Art)

 

I'll be ending my small announcement and spoiler here, till we meet again!

 


	6. Release!

I Love You, Officer Yoo has been published!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm sorry if you find this chapter a horrible read, I'm still trying to improve my writing skills and I hope to have this chapter edited once the story ends


End file.
